Destiel One Shots
by emergencyroom
Summary: A series of one shots I'll be writing. Each chapter will be a different one shot, not having anything to do with the past ones unless I say other wise. These will all be fluff. Also, disclaimer here- I don't own Supernatural or it's characters.
1. Bed Stuff

_This one shot might not be for you as there is barely any dialogue, and it's mostly just Dean thinking about how cute Cas is. So if not, you might still want to stay tuned as I'll probably write something you like a more a little bit later._

* * *

 **Bed Stuff**

Dean was lying in his bed, staring up at the black ceiling. He moved his arm to lay above is head, and rubbed his eyes with the other one, while sleep was not usually a possibility for him it never hurt to try to catch a couple hours of it.

There was a grunt next to him as Cas rolled over, his arm flopping onto Dean's chest. Dean sighed, but didn't bother to move the arm. One big downside to Cas being a human now was that he slept, and since they didn't have any more rooms with beds in them in the bunker that meant Cas was sharing with Dean. And while Dean led on that he didn't like it, he really did. He liked being as close to Cas as possible, because – now that he was human – Dean felt like he was too vulnerable to even sleep alone. But that was just his stupid protectiveness of the people he loved. And he did love Cas, and Cas knew it.

Cas moved closer to Dean, nuzzling his face in his neck, a soft mumble of his name could be heard as he cuddled closer to Dean. Dean looked down at Cas, smiling a little as he looked at his sleeping form, and found himself touching Cas's soft hair fondly.

He remembered the first night Cas slept with him, – and by slept with him I mean slept and not… you know – Cas was really shy, so shy that he stood in the corner of the room looking at Dean's things for about an hour hoping Dean would fall asleep. And, of course, Dean didn't. But, in an act of mercy of kindness, he shut his eyes and made his breathing deeper, making Cas believe that he'd drifted off. And not to long after he'd "drifted off" he felt Cas climb into bed next to him. This routine carried on for the next week, until one night, while Cas was observing Dean's machete for the one millionth time that night Dean stood up and grabbed Cas around the waist and pulled him into bed with him, refusing to let go until Cas was asleep.

"Dean…" Cas mumbled into Dean's shoulder as he moved his arm to hug Dean tighter. Dean touched Cas's hair again, shushing him softly. Cas was very prone to nightmares now that he was human, which didn't surprise Dean, I mean, if you've been alive since the beginning of time but haven't slept a wink you have a lot of bad dreams to catch up on. But the unique thing about Cas's nightmares was that he never really grew restless or thrashed or shouted, he just tensed and breathed quicker. It was almost like he was just succumbing to them, taking the pain. Dean believed it was because Cas thought he deserved it, and that's just because that's who Cas was. And during these nightmare all Dean could do was hold him tightly, because nothing could wake Cas up even when he was having a regular dream, like seriously, Cas was the world's heaviest sleeper. But he was also the world's cutest sleeper whenever he wasn't having nightmares. His sleeping habits made Dean just want to cuddle him and kiss him on the nose. Cas tended to sigh a lot, sometimes the sighs sounded higher pitched, sometimes they were pretty quiet. He would also sneeze or sniff, which was also extremely adorable, as Cas's sneezes tended to sound more like he was trying to hold them in, but even when he was sleeping his sneezes were very soft and not very dramatic.

Cas rolled over and Dean felt colder as the covers were tugged off of him. Another one of Cas's sleeping habits. And while this would usually annoy people, Dean liked it, because it gave him a reason to roll over and lay closer to Cas, with the explanation that he was only trying to take the covers back, but in reality he doesn't usually sleep with them anyways.

So, that's just what Dean did, he rolled over and hugged Cas from behind, planting a soft kiss right below his ear, and lingering there just long enough to whisper, "I love you."

He felt Cas move to hold his hand and lean back into him, mumbling a soft, "I love you too."

* * *

\- Thanks for reading - ER


	2. Scared, Not Mad

_When Castiel is injured badly in a fight Dean and Sam react very differently to the scare._

* * *

 **Scared, Not Mad**

Cas flew backwards as a demon shot him across the room. He hit a cement wall with a thud, and slid down it, grunting in pain. He stumbled into a standing position and readied his angel blade, but couldn't find the demon.

"Cas!" Dean shouted from the other side of the room.

Cas whirled around to see the demon standing behind him, an angel blade at the ready. The demon lunged forwards, but as soon as he began to move so did Castiel. The blade cut across his side as he turned and plunged his blade into the demons back. The demon stopped dead, and then orange flashed under its skin and eyes as it collapsed to the floor in a dead heap.

There was a sound of another demon being killed at Deans end of the room, and Cas moved to go help him but them heard a thumping next to him. He turned and saw another demon running at him with a blade, this time he wasn't able to move fast enough, and the blade went into his lower stomach.

"Cas!" One of the Winchesters screamed.

Cas backed up, pulling the blade out of him. He winced and blinked, falling backwards and onto the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" one of the brothers yelled, and then the demon above him fell to the floor.

Cas felt his upper body being lifted up off of the cement, and looked up at Dean. "Cas…" He repeated, his eyes flicking across his face.

"Yes?" Cas looked up at Dean, and had to blink away the blur to be able to see his face.

Dean ran a finger across Cas's cheek, probably wiping away blood. "Cas, baby, are you okay?"

Cas coughed, making Dean wince and pull him closer. And while he was in extreme pain he still smiled up at Dean.

"What?" Dean said quietly.

Cas coughed again, tasting blood on his lips, "Did you just call me baby?" He heard Sam chuckle off to his left and couldn't help but smile too.

Dean turned red, "Shut up I meant to say buddy! Are you okay?"

"I'll be alright." Cas reassured, looking up at Dean humorously.

Dean nodded and patted Cas's arm, "Good, that's good." He said.

Cas waited for Dean to let him go, or help him up or something, but Dean just sat there and held him in his lap.

"Uh, Dean," Sam said quietly.

"What?"

"Are you gonna… move anytime soon?" Sam tried to hold back his snicker, but it was leaking through his speech. Cas could almost see it, Sam standing there with his hands in his pockets, looking down at Dean with that smile.

Dean shifted, "Yeah, at some point, why?"

"Well… we've probably got to go pretty soon, you know, Crowley's probably going to ask some questions, and…" Sam explained slowly, probably hoping Dean would catch on, but he didn't seem to.

"So what? We've dealt with Crowley before, we can deal with him now." Dean argued defensively. Cas couldn't ignore that Dean kept on pulling him closer, actually, he began feeling a little suffocated.

Sam shrugged, "Yeah, but our angels down."

"Don't treat him like he's some kind of pawn Sam!" Dean shot.

Sam held up his hands, "Whoa man, I don't think of him like that. I just… it's probably not safe for him here whenever he's hurt like that." It was obvious Sam was just trying to get them out of there.

Dean opened his mouth to argue again, but Cas reached up and touched his cheek, "We should go." He said quietly.

Dean looked down at Cas and then nodded.

Cas moved to try and stand but then felt himself being lifted from under his knees and shoulders, "Uh, Dean?" He said quietly, blushing as Dean began walking.

Dean didn't reply, he didn't even look down, he just kept walking towards the Impala.

Once they god there Dean opened the back door and laid Cas down on the seat softly, then he walked around to the driver's side of the car and got in. As they began moving back towards the bunker Sam turned around to look at Cas, "You okay?" He asked kindly.

Cas nodded, but Dean said, "He already said he was fine Sam."

Sam looked at Dean, and Cas was pretty sure that an argument was about to break out, but instead Sam just looked back at Cas and then looked down, "My bad."

The rest of the ride was silent except for the occasional "How you doin'?" to Cas, to which he would always reply, "I'm fine."

Once they arrived at the bunker Dean opened the back door for Cas, and, luckily, didn't bother picking him up again, but settle for wrapping one of Castiel's arms over his shoulder and helping him inside.

Cas sat down at one of the tables in the library, and was joined by Sam, who opened up his laptop and immediately started typing.

Cas watched Sam and then finally said, "Why didn't you argue with Dean?"

Sam looked up at Cas only for a moment, "Because I knew that he was just mad."

Cas squinted his eyes in thought, "Was he angry with me?"

"No," Sam said quickly, "he was mad you got hurt."

Cas's brow furrowed as well now, "But I always get hurt, why would he be worried now?"

Sam shrugged, "Probably because it looked like you were a gonner for a second there." And when Cas only looked more confused Sam sighed and added, "I mean, that blade went right through you, that's sometimes enough to kill an angel."

"He missed anything too important." Cas mumbled, looking down at his blood stained, and ripped dress shirt.

"Yeah," Sam said, "but it looked bad man."

Cas nodded, and pursed his lips.

"Hey man," Dean called, walking up behind them, "want a beer?" he offered one to Cas, dropping one in front of Sam.

Cas obliged, picking up the beer.

Dean sat down next to Cas and began sipping his beer, "How you feeling?"

"Fine." Cas nodded.

"Yeah, sure, you're just using the Winchester way of answering that. Not that I'm stopping you or anything." Dean shook his head and took another drink.

Cas sighed, "I'm sorry I scared you and Sam." He said quietly.

Dean looked over at him and paused, and then nodded, "It's okay man, you just scared us."

There was a tapping noise as Sam shut his computer, "I'm going to go watch some TV, see you later." And then Sam was leaving, laptop in hand.

Cas watched him leave, and when he looked back Dean was closer, and looking at him. "Hey," He almost whispered, "are you really okay?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

Cas's lips parted as he thought, "I'm going to need to heal, but I'll live." He answered truthfully.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes Dean," Cas said softly, "I'm okay."

Dean leaned closer, "You aren't lying?"

"Why would I lie?" Cas tilted his head.

Dean pursed his lips, and twitched a smile, "Lying is just… something we do around here."

"Dean, this isn't a big deal, I'm okay." Cas reassured.

Dean nodded and dropped his head on Cas's shoulder, "Okay." He whispered.

Cas looked over at Dean, "I really am sorry I scared you."

Dean chuckled softly, "No, it's okay. You just gave me a heart attack… I really thought I was going to see that bright white light, and then you were just gonna… die."

"I didn't." Cas offered, touching Dean's head lightly.

Dean leaned closer to Castiel, "I didn't want to lose you." He choked.

"You haven't." Cas lifted Dean's head from his shoulder, holding his cheek, "I'm right here." He said quietly.

Dean looked heart broken.

There was a pounding in Cas's heart as he leaned forwards on instinct, pushing his lips to Dean's. All that Castiel could think about was _what if he pushes me away?_

But he didn't. Dean leaned forwards, putting his hands on Cas's jaw and kissing him back softly. Cas felt his heart drop to his stomach when he realized that Dean was kissing him back, and reddened when he heard himself let out a sigh of relief.

And when Dean pulled back he was smiling, actually smiling, he actually looked happy. "Thank you Cas."

Cas smiled too, happy that he was happy. "You're welcome."

Dean grabbed Castiel's tie and pulled him back into another sweet kiss.

"Oh shoot."

They pulled away from each other and looked over to the stairs and saw Sam standing there, juggling his laptop in his hands as he tried not to drop it. Finally, once he got it back into his hands securely, Sam looked at the pair and nodded awkwardly, and then said "Carry on," quickly before speed walking back to his room.

Castiel turned to look at Dean, who hadn't made any noise or done anything.

Luckily Dean smiled and then kissed him again.

* * *

\- Thanks for reading - ER


	3. Twister (sex in a box)

**Okay quick authors note: here's the twister mat I'm going off of, it's pretty standard, also I think it might help you understand.**

 **Green-Yellow-Blue-Red**

 **Also, you might've seen the picture I based this fic off of, but if you haven't you need to look it up because it is absolutely adorable.**

* * *

 _When the boys have nothing to do Sam brings out a game of Twister. Of course cute shenanigans are ensued and Sam is left uncomfortable, as he usually is when witnessing sexual tension between Dean and Cas._

* * *

 **Twister (sex in a box)**

Cas, Dean, and Sam sat at a library table in the bunker. Sam stared at his computer, often scrolling to read further down in whatever it was that had him so interested. Dean looked at a large book labelled "Demonic Thesaurus Volume 7", but it was pretty clear that he'd stopped reading long ago as he hadn't turned a page in over 30 minutes. And Cas? Well Cas was playing with his new Emoticons. Dean and Sam's phones would often buzz and beep as Cas sent out another one. The first couple of times Cas sent one to Sam he would check it smile and then go back to what he was reading, but after the fifth one he didn't check anymore. But Dean checked every one, looking at the different faces Cas would send, but never replied or had a reaction.

Finally after an hour Sam shut his laptop and then looked at the two men across from him, "I'm bored."

Dean glanced up, "That's great Sam." He mocked, and then looked back down.

Sam shifted in his chair, disregarding his brother's rude comment, "You know," He sighed, "I saw Twister in one of the rooms in the basement."

Dean looked up, extremely confused, "They have Twister in this museum?"

"Yeah, it's pretty old though." Sam replied shrugging.

Cas looked up from his cell phone, "What is Twister, a movie?" He asked.

"No, Cas, it's a game." Dean answered, looking back at his Demonic Thesaurus.

Cas nodded slowly, "I haven't played many games before… Is this a board game like Sorry?"

Sam leaned forwards, clasping his hands together on the table, "Uh, no, this one's different. This one is more… Physical."

"Can we play it?" Cas asked, looking at the brothers.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Cas, "The game is for kids Cas, you don't want to play it."

"I was told that Sorry was for kids as well, but I thoroughly enjoyed playing it with the other patients." Cas pointed out.

"Yeah, but you were mental then, that doesn't count." Dean shrugged.

Cas squinted his eyes, "I don't see why that matters?"

"I say we try it." Sam cut in, standing from his chair and walking out of the room.

Cas watched him leave, and then turned to Dean, "What does Sam mean by 'physical'?"

Dean looked over at Cas and sighed at having to be the one to explain it, "Okay, I'm going to give you the run down on how to play Twister, so pay attention."

Cas nodded, leaning forwards in anticipation.

Dean took in a deep breath, "To play Twister you have to have at least two players, one to spin a spinner, and another to complete the actions the other person tells them to do. The things that you need to play it come in the box and it's a mat with I think four rows of different colors on it, and a spinner with a color and a body part on each spinner option. So the person spinning spins the little spinner clock thing, and when it lands on an option they say the option, like 'right hand – red' and the person or people playing have to do the action by putting their right hand on a red dot."

Cas blinked.

Dean pursed his lips and sighed, "You'll probably get it better once we play."

"Okay," Cas nodded.

Sam walked back in with a dusty old twister mat, "Look at this relic." He chuckled, turning it over in his hands.

"Yeah yeah," Dean muttered, "hurry up so we can get this over with."

Sam chuckled again and set down the box in an open space in the library, "The game will require you to get out of your seat Dean."

"Who says I can't spin?" Dean shot as he stood up and walked over to where Sam was.

"Because I'm going to." Sam stated plainly.

Dean groaned as he sat down, "Why should you get to?"

"Because I found it." Sam argued, opening the box and emptying it of its contents.

Cas stood slowly and walked over to them, observing the items that Dean had described earlier. He was right; there was a plastic mat that had four rows of colors, each row a different color. And there was also a spinner that had all of the colors on it in four different sections, each section either labeled, right hand, left hand, left foot, or right foot with a spinner in the middle. "This looks simple enough." Cas said as he walked up and sat down.

"Oh, it is." Sam smiled, looking up at Dean and Cas mischievously, "You know," he drawled as he unfolded the dusty mat, "this game was nicknamed sex in a box back in the day."

Dean clenched his jaw and looked at Sam and then the game, turning bright red.

Cas looked at the game, "Yes, now I remember," He said, "It was called this after they played it on the Jimmy Carson show. Also... I think I've played this before."

Sam laughed, "There you go; now you're not as lost."

Cas nodded, "It seems the game slipped my memory."

"Whatever." Dean muttered, "Could you move any slower?" He whined sarcastically.

Sam glanced up at Dean from putting the spinner together, "If I tried, yeah." Shortly after he had everything set up and told Dean and Cas to stand up. "Okay," he mumbled as he spun the spinner on the floor, "right foot blue."

Dean sighed, "Here we go." He muttered as he stomped his foot down on one of the blue circles.

Sam spun again, "Left foot red."

"Easy enough." Dean sighed, putting his foot on one of the red circles in the row next to the blue row on the outside of the mat.

"Okay," Sam mumbled as he spun again, "Right hand green."

Cas looked behind him to see the green row was on the opposite side of the mat and directly behind him, so he improvise, turning his body awkwardly and putting his hand on a green circle. While Dean leaned forwards and put his hand on one, ending up kind of close to Cas, but not too close, I mean, neither one of them cared too much about the other's personal space, so this was no big change.

"Uh…" Sam giggled as he looked at the spinner, "Left hand green."

Dean looked at Cas. His right hand was on the very end of the row with Cas's had in the circle next to his. "Okay…" He mumbled as he put his arm over Cas – who put his left hand at the other end of the circles – and twist his leg under Cas's so he could hold himself up.

"I think I understand why this was called such an inappropriate name." Cas said quietly so only Dean could hear, as he looked at Dean's position.

Dean looked at himself, Cas was literally between his legs, and Dean was standing on the balls of his feet and hands directly below him at Cas, who was looking up at him red faced.

"Right foot red."

Dean looked down, surveying his situation. He already had one foot on red which was on the outside of the mat, and his hands on the green which were on the other end of the mat, and his stomach was towards the floor. And Castiel was directly beneath him, with his hands and feet on the circles in between Dean, and his back to the floor.

Cas easily moved his other foot to the green circle, and so did Dean, but in the process of moving Cas lifted himself slightly, touching his hips to Deans.

Dean immediately turned beat red and his right foot slipped as he tried to adjust, causing his left one to slip as well. He fell down onto Cas, his face buried in the crook of Cas's neck.

"I think you lost Dean." Sam laughed. Dean could tell Sam was getting a real good chuckle out of this, but Dean's heart was pounding, and his skin was as hot as hell, and he'd know what that feels like.

"Dean?" Cas's deep voice said quietly in his ear, "Are you okay?"

Dean's breath hitch and his heart skipped a beat, "Uh, y-yeah Cas! I'm fine!" He stuttered, staring wide eyed at the mat.

"Okay," Cas said doubtfully.

Dean blinked and tried to move, but his body had shut down, he was completely frozen. He could faintly hear Sam losing it off to his left, but the loudest thing was Castiel's equally fast heartbeat.

The next thing Dean knew Cas bent his arms to lower himself away from Dean, but, since Dean was resting on him, he just went down with him.

"Um, Dean?" Cas's voice wavered slightly.

"Yeah?" Dean squeaked, not really moving.

Cas turned his head. But that didn't help at all, as Cas's scruff brushed the back of Dean's neck sending more chills through his body, causing his elbows to give out, making him collapse completely on top of Cas.

Cas gasped, but didn't move to stop him or push him away.

"Whoa," Sam chuckled, covering his eyes, "keep the PDA to yourselves."

Dean smirked and looked at Sam, "This is for not letting me spin." And turned his head slightly to kiss Cas softly.

"Gah!" Sam exclaimed, falling backwards, "I'm going to my room, it reeks of testosterone in here."

Cas expected Dean to pull away as soon as Sam left, but he didn't, instead he just kissed him more deeply, moving his hands to go under Cas's upper back. A low sound escaped Cas as Dean kissed him, and he moved his hands up to Dean's spiky soft hair, running his hands through it.

Dean pulled back not too soon after, and looked down at Cas, "I've been meaning to do that for a while."

"I'm glad you did." Cas replied quietly, looking at Dean's eyes, then lips, then eyes again.

Dean let out a short breath, smiled, then kissed Cas again.

And when they pulled away for air, Cas only had one thing to say, "Remind me to thank Sam for not letting you spin."

* * *

\- Thanks for reading - ER


	4. Ladders (Xmas)

**Another quick author's note: I know this is the second one in a row, but bear with me as I have to say something. As we are getting closer to the holidays, I will start writing more Christmassy type stuff as a little gift to the people who check up on these stories when I post them. But I'll also be putting an "(Xmas)" in the title so people will know that this is a Christmas flavored story and if their reading it on the fourth of July or Valentine's Day they can know that this may throw off their patriotic spirit- but maybe not your romantic spirit… Anyways, just an FYI**

* * *

 _While setting up Christmas decorations, Dean shows his doubts about Cas being on a ladder. Luckily, all is well, and all ends well._

* * *

 **Ladders**

"For the love of God Cas-"

"Last time I checked you weren't a big fan of my father Dean."

"It's a figure of speech."

"It makes me uncomfortable."

"Okay, fine, for the love of pies Cas please get down from there."

Cas glanced down from where he was standing on a ladder, "Why? Sam asked me to come up here."

"I know he did," Dean groaned, "but I hate ladders, when you fall from them it hurts like hell, and you might break a bone or something." Another downside to the ladder was that it was some old wooden one that Sam found in the basement while scavenging, so who knew how long ago it was made, and how easily it could break.

Cas chuckled as he tacked in another part of the Christmas lights to the wall of the hallway, "If I do fall, I'm sure I'll be fine, I'm an angel of the lord Dean." Cas reminded pointedly.

"Yeah," Dean mumbled, "you're right, I don't know why I was so worried." But he didn't leave, he watched as he worked and didn't speak.

Finally, once Cas was done pinning in the last part of the lights he began his descent down the ladder. Dean let out a sigh of relief, _finally, it's over._ But it seemed he spoke too soon. As Cas stepped on one of the lower rungs, the old wood of the ladder creaked and snapped in half, causing Cas to yelp and fall backwards. Dean lunged forwards and grabbed Cas under the shoulders. Luckily, Cas was on one of the lower rungs, so when Dean caught him Cas was still being supported by the other rungs.

Dean let out a breath and blinked, "What'd I tell you?!" He exclaimed.

Cas sighed out a shaky breath, "That was extremely frightening." He muttered.

"You're okay right?" Dean asked, helping him off of the ladder.

Cas nodded as he stepped out of Deans arms, "I'm alright." He said quietly, looking extremely disheveled. "I- I'd better go ask Sam what else I can do." He mumbled turning away from Dean quickly.

"Hey," Dean called after him, "wait a second." He grabbed Cas's arm and turned him around, "What's wrong? I mean, I get being a little scared by a fall, but you look terrified."

Cas opened his mouth to speak, then stopped, and ended out only letting out a fast breath and looking down, "It's nothing really, I'm fine." He shook his head and turned back around, leaving.

Dean watched him go- this wasn't over.

Later on that evening after they were done setting up the lights and the tree and everything, it was just Dean and Cas left sitting on the carpet by the tree, with Sam asleep behind them. They'd been watching movies all night, but Sam fell asleep within the first thirty minutes of the first movie.

As the credits of the last movie played, Dean leaned back against the wall and sighed.

"What has you sighing so happily?" Cas asked, smiling at Dean.

Dean looked at the lights, "You know, the closest thing Sam and I ever had to Christmas decorations was a potted plant and some red and green paper over the lights of the motel rooms we stayed in when we were kids."

Cas smiled and looked around, "I'm still surprised you actually bought a tree."

Dean smiled too, "Yeah, well, Sam really wanted to decorate now that we have somewhere to do it at. And frankly, I'm glad we did."

Cas nodded, "Me too."

"Even if you almost died while hanging some of the lights," Dean said pointedly.

Cas didn't respond.

Dean turned towards Cas, "Are you going to tell me why you were so scared earlier?"

Cas shook his head, "I wasn't scared, just shook up."

"Don't use that on me, you're still scared." Dean said, motioning to Cas.

"What do you mean?" Cas asked.

Dean motioned again, "You're still scared, and I can tell because your tense, and you're doing that thing with your lips."

"What thing?" Cas asked, rolling his eyes.

"The thing where you purse them and then lick them, if you were human you'd get chapped lips." Dean explained.

Cas shook his head, "I'm not scared of anything…" and then after a moment, "not anymore."

"What _were_ you scared of?"

Cas sighed and looked at Dean's slippered feet in front of him, "The last time I felt like I did when I fell backwards on the ladder… was when I fell from heaven." He said quietly.

Dean looked at Cas, "Really? You haven't fallen since then?"

Cas rolled his eyes, "I'm not a clumsy person."

"Okay, I get it." Dean said, "so why aren't you scared anymore?"

Cas looked up at Dean now, "Because you caught me… Both times."

Dean didn't know what to say.

"You're always there to catch me Dean, and I don't think I've ever said a proper thank you."

"Hey, man-" Dean started, shaking his head.

"No, please, let me do this." Cas said, taking Dean's hand. "I'd be dead without you. I could be in so many worse places if you had given up on me. But you didn't… for some reason."

Dean looked at Cas, "I'll tell you why I didn't give up on you." he leaned forwards, "because you never gave up on me."

"I lost faith in you during the apocalypse." Cas pointed out.

"There's a difference between losing faith in somebody and giving up on them."

Cas stared at Dean, and did that thing with his lips again.

"Cas," Dean whispered, leaning forwards, "you don't have to be scared anymore." and pressed his lips to his.

Cas leaned in, letting Dean kiss him, knowing that this was Dean's way of telling him that he was here, and that he wasn't leaving.

And once they parted, Dean looked into Cas's bright blue eyes and said, "these aren't the same eyes I saw when I met you in the barn." He said, "You've changed."

Cas nodded, looking down, ashamed.

But Dean kissed him once more, softly and quickly, bringing his gaze back up to him, "For the better."

* * *

\- Thanks for reading - ER


	5. Chess

_When Dean decides to go face one of his biggest enemies on his own, Castiel persuades him to make a deal with him._

* * *

 **Chess**

"Dean, please stop!" Sam called, running after Dean down the bunker hallway.

"You can't stop me Sam, I have to do this." Dean shook his head and kept walking.

Sam grabbed the back of Dean's arm, "Please, don't do this. We've both done this before, where we go off on our own, but it never ends well. Let me help you."

Dean shook his head, "No." Dean turned around and began walking up the stairs of the bunker.

"Dean! Stop, let me talk to you!" Sam yelled after him.

Dean stopped and looked down at his brother from the top of the stairs, his face was ridden with sadness "Bye Sam."

Sam's mouth fell open, "You don't plan on coming back." It wasn't a question, he knew.

Dean sighed and turned back around and went to open the door of the bunker. But before he could turn the handle he felt a hand on his. He looked up, surprised that Sam could get up there so fast. But it wasn't Sam, it was Cas. He should've known- Sam wouldn't have touched him so softly.

He pursed his lips, he was really hoping he wouldn't see Cas today.

"Dean." Cas said quietly, looking at him the way he does, when he looks straight through his eyes and right into his soul.

Dean shook his head for the one millionth time that day, "Cas, you can't stop me."

"You know I can." Cas said pointedly.

Dean's shoulders slumped.

"But I won't. I don't want to have to hurt you to change your mind, so I won't." Cas sounded so sad it made Dean want to pull him into a hug and tell him he'd stay, but he couldn't do that.

"Then let me go."

Cas looked down, not moving his hand from Dean's, "Can I bargain with you?"

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"One game of chess, if you win I'll let you go, if I win you let us help you."

Dean looked down and shook his head, "Cas this is a life or death situation, I've made up my mind."

"But Sam and I haven't. And this isn't going to impact just you Dean."

"I know that." Dean huffed, "But you guys will be fine."

Cas straightened, his face dropping into that confused amazement he wore only so often, "You don't get it do you?"

Dean narrowed his eyes slightly, "What?"

"We won't be okay, everything will change. Our lives will go from saving innocent people from bad things, to trying to save you from heaven or hell. Because for some reason you think this will be the last time I see you."

Dean sighed, it was probably best he told him, "I made a deal with Crowley."

The muscles in Cas's jaw tightened, "Like a crossroads deal?"

"No," Dean rolled his eyes, "I don't need three years. I told him that when I died I'd give him my soul and go to hell as long as he made sure that I stayed there."

Cas went pale, and his eyes filled with blind fury, "You what?"

Dean shrugged, "It's best for everybody."

Cas's jaw dropped, "Dean you idiot." He fumed, he moved on hand to Dean's cheek, "What good will you dying do the world?!"

Dean leaned into the touch, and looked down, "Cas…"

Cas's features softened, "Please Dean, one game of chess."

Dean looked at Cas, and then nodded slightly, "One game."

X

"So he's staying?" Sam asked happily when Dean sat down at a table with a chess board on it.

Cas shook his head, "I'm not sure yet, I have to win this game."

Sam looked at the chess board, and then back at Dean.

"You should leave Sam." Dean muttered, not looking at his brother.

Sam looked at Dean, baffled, and then at Cas. Cas nodded at Sam, "You should."

Sam swallowed, and then turned around, "Tell me when you guys are done."

Once Sam was gone Dean turned to Cas, "Here are my rules," He said, "if I win you don't try and bargain another game, and you let me go without a fight. You're also not allowed to follow me once I do leave."

"Okay," Cas agreed, "but if I win you can't sneak out, and you have to let Sam and I help you."

Dean nodded reluctantly.

They set out the game pieces and began playing. As they played Cas found himself realizing that he didn't exactly know how to play chess as well as Dean did, _I don't think I thought this through correctly_. He thought to himself as Dean took out yet another one of his chess pieces.

Finally, Cas was at check, and he looked up at Dean, "Dean," He said softly.

Dean shook his head, not looking up, "You heard my rules."

"You have yet to win…" Cas remarked with a tilt of his head.

Dean still didn't look up, but he didn't say anything.

Cas pursed his lips and sighed, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop you." He whispered as he moved a pawn, knowing it would do no good.

Dean picked up his piece and took out Cas's king, picking it up and holding it in his hand tightly, still not looking up.

Cas stood, straightening his coat, "Well," he gulped, "I'll follow your rules, I won't follow you."

Dean nodded, but still didn't look at Cas.

Cas closed his eyes, holding back his emotions, "But I- I can't watch you go." He choked, "So goodbye."

Dean swallowed and felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"Just… Just know that Sam and I… We'll miss you."

Dean closed his eyes and pulled at his bottom lip, trying to stop crying.

Cas walked over to Dean and knelt down so he could look at Dean, "Know that…" He stopped himself, pursing his lips and shaking his head. "Never mind." He stood.

"Say it." Dean mumbled.

Cas down at Dean and felt a stinging in his eyes, "When you get in your Impala… and you drive straight to your death… I want you to know that- that I loved you, and if you loved me, you wouldn't leave." Cas waited for a second, hoping, but when Dean still didn't look up he sighed, shook his head and began walking away.

Dean looked up at Cas as he left. He let out a shaky breath and uttered, "Double or nothing."

* * *

\- Thanks for reading - ER


	6. Just kiss!

**Author's note: Okay, I understand that I've based like all of these fics in the bunker, and if you have a problem with that I'm really sorry, I promise I'll change venues soon, but this one's in the bunker. But we have special guest Charlie with us in this one! Yay! I'm in denial about her death! Yay!**

* * *

 _Sam and Charlie are getting sick of watching Dean and Cas stare deeply into each other's eyes, and are ready to say something, but the outcome is nothing like what they expected._

* * *

 **Just Kiss!**

Sam turned to Charlie for the eighth time that day and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Charlie shook her head and smirked. It was their secret way of saying, _Dean and Cas are doing that sexual tension thing again._

Dean stood in front of Castiel, doing that thing where he licks his lips and looks Cas up and down.

Sam coughed, "So… Anybody going to answer the question?"

Dean turned towards Sam, looking around, "Um… Sure! Yeah, I'll answer." He paused and opened his mouth, thinking. And then he cautiously said, "Tomorrow."

Sam chuckled and shook his head, standing up, "Forget it."

"What?" Dean called after him as he left.

Sam didn't answer, he just left the room shaking his head in disappointment.

Dean looked at Cas and held his hands up in confusion, "Did I not say the right thing?"

Cas looked at Sam's retreating form in similar confusion, "I'm not quite sure…" He narrowed his eyes.

"Charlie?" Dean asked, looking to her for an explanation.

During this whole event Charlie had been watching the two men with amusement, a sly smile playing at her lips. She opened her mouth to answer, but stopped because she began giggling.

"What?" Dean frowned, "Spit it out."

She paused her giggles long enough to say, "He asked you what you wanted for dinner."

Dean blanched.

"But you two were too busy taking off each other's clothes with your eyes to notice." She continued giggling, if anything, it got worse.

Dean cringed, "Oops."

"I see." Cas mumbled, looking down, "That's why tomorrow would not be an acceptable answer."

Dean nodded slowly, "Yeah…"

Charlie stood up from where she was sitting at table, composing herself, "Okay," She sighed, "I'm going to tell him you and I want burgers."

Dean nodded, "Sounds good, thanks."

Later on that evening, when Sam finished making dinner, he sat across from Dean and Cas at a table in the kitchen. Dean turned to Cas, "You wanna bite?" He asked with a mouthful of burger.

Cas looked at the appetizing meal, "I don't think I'll be able to taste it."

"C'mon, try it, you haven't lived until you try one of Sam's burgers." Dean pushed the half eaten food towards Castiel's face.

"Uh, I suppose I could try one bite." Cas admitted, leaning forwards and taking a bite of the food, letting Dean feed him. He chewed slowly, and then looked at Sam. Everybody watched him closely, as his face remained placid. Then, the corners of his mouth twitched into a grimace, and he looked ill. He stood quickly, "Excuse me for a moment." He mumbled through the food, and then hastily left the room.

Dean looked at Sam and shrugged, "Guess your burgers aren't for everybody."

Sam nodded and continued eating.

Castiel returned, wiping his mouth, "I'm sure your food tastes amazing Sam. I just don't particularly enjoy the taste of the inside of an animal, especially when I can taste… everything."

Dean cringed, "Man, that's gross, you're going to ruin my appetite." He then looked at his half eaten burger, shrugged, and took another bite.

So, for the rest of the evening, Castiel looked a little green.

X

"Scoot over." Dean ordered Cas as he sat down on the bed in between him and Charlie, holding a bowl of popcorn.

Sam picked up the remote, "Can I turn it on now?" He asked Dean.

"Go for it." Dean's voice was muffled by the handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Charlie covered her eyes after seeing that they were watching Game Of Thrones, "No! This show hurts me too much!" She groaned into her hands.

"Man up and watch it," Dean nudged her, "I need to know what happens and I need moral support."

Charlie reluctantly pulled down her hands and looked at the screen, "Fine, but I'm not happy about this." She grumbled.

But that would prove to be untrue, as later on, Charlie and Sam were watching the screen closely, and Dean had drifted off on Castiel's shoulder, who didn't quite understand what was happening, but stayed there because he enjoyed feeling closer to Dean.

After the episode ended Charlie yawned, "That has to be one of my favorite episodes." She remarked to Sam, who was standing up and stretching. "What did you think Dean?" she turned to ask Dean, but saw he was sleeping.

Cas held a finger up to his lips, "He fell asleep about midway through, I'm not sure he'll understand all of your references." He whispered.

Sam looked at Cas, then at Dean, "Dean," he called, "get up, I want to go to sleep."

Dean groaned and nuzzled closer to Cas, "No, 'm comfy."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Get up." He threw a pillow at his brother.

Dean mumbled some kind of curse word and then sat up, rubbing his eyes, "Fine…" He grumbled, standing up and walking towards the door.

Castiel followed, standing up and steadying Dean whenever he hit the side of the door frame in an attempt to leave. Dean looked over his shoulder at Cas, "Oh," He mumbled, "thanks."

Sam had had enough, "Why don't you two just kiss?!" He exclaimed, frustrated.

Dean perked up, "What?"

"You heard me," Sam crossed his arms, "why don't you two just kiss?"

Dean looked at Cas, "Because… We don't feel like it?" He said, sounding extremely confused.

"What?" Sam and Charlie said at the same time, both miming Dean's expression.

"Wait," Cas said, looking between Dean and Sam and Charlie, "do they not know?"

Sam and Charlie looked at Cas now, "Know what?" they asked.

Dean looked at Cas, a smile creeping onto his face, and then back at Sam and Charlie, "You're kidding right?" He asked. He sounded like he was in on a joke and Sam and Charlie weren't, and it royally pissed them off.

"No!" Charlie exclaimed, "What are you talking about?!"

Dean laughed, "Wow!"

Cas looked at Sam and Charlie, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you, I just thought you knew."

"Really," Dean agreed, "how did you guys not notice?"

Sam looked like he was about to throw punches, "Jesus Christ Dean just tell us!"

"Cas and I have been together the past year." He said, not hiding his smug look.

Charlie looked up at Sam, "No way." She shook her head.

Cas tilted his head, "Yes… way."

Sam looked just as confused as Charlie, "How could you not tell us?!"

"I honestly thought you were smart enough to notice." Dean held up his hands defensively.

"How in the world could we have noticed?!" Charlie said pointedly, putting her hands on her hips and looking at Dean and Cas.

Dean looked at Cas, "Oh, I don't know… By seeing all of the 'totally heterosexual' things we do?"

"Like what?" Sam demanded.

Cas looked at him, "Dean was just sleeping on my shoulder." He pointed out.

"That's normal! That could happen to anybody!" Charlie argued.

"Fine," Dean said, "What about earlier when I fed Cas?"

Sam shrugged, "I just thought that was because you thought Cas didn't know how to hold a burger."

Dean nodded, "He probably doesn't" He agreed.

"Well," Cas put in, "what about all those times Dean and I have slept with each other?"

"Whoa! Okay, that's enough Cas!" Dean exclaimed, turning around and pushing Cas out of the room, "I think they believe you."

"Where are we going?" Cas asked as he was led away from Sam and Charlie. "Are we going to have to prove that what I've said is true?"

Dean's voice faded as they got further and further away from Sam's room, "I don't think so Cas."

But Sam's room was completely silent, as a wide eyed Charlie stared at the door frame in shock, and Sam laid face down on his bed, face buried in a pillow as he tried to unhear that conversation.

* * *

\- Thanks for reading - ER


	7. Altruistic

_What's your reaction to somebody else's pain? Do you run to help them? Or do you save yourself?_

* * *

 **Altruistic**

Dean pushed his hand forwards, shoving his blade into one of the many demons attacking him.

There was a grunt next to him as a demon jumped on Sam's back, and Dean turned to help him, but stopped when he saw Sam throw the demon off. He shrugged, turned back around and plunged the blade into a demon that was running at Cas, and then carried on with his own battles.

"What the hell is going on here?!" He shouted to Sam, it seemed like demons were just endlessly spawning in front of them. He was slashing and defending himself, but he was getting tired, and the demons just kept coming.

Sam was close to him, but there were a couple demons between them, "I have no idea!" he was holding his own just fine, but Dean could tell his adrenalin was running out.

"How do they all have angel blades?!" Cas exclaimed as he ducked another attack and pushed his own angel blade into a demon.

Dean looked over at Cas and saw that he looked worried, extremely worried, almost scared looking, "Hold on Cas." Dean called, working his way over to him, pushing over a few demons. Finally he was next to Cas, and he felt much better now that he knew he could help him defend himself.

Finally, after a short while, the demons were all gone.

"What the hell…?" Sam panted walking over to them, holding his bleeding side.

Dean shrugged, and touched a cut on his cheek gingerly, "I have no idea." He wiped off his blade, and stuck it in his belt loop.

"Do you think this was Crowley's doing?" Cas asked, looking at the scattered bodies with dismay.

"It was." came a new voice from behind them.

They all turned quickly to see Crowley leaned against the wall. "I was really hoping at least one of my demons could take you out. Of course, I was wrong." He flicked his wrist and sent Sam flying backwards, and into a wall, "That's for trying to kill me." He then turned to Dean, "I really did like you Dean," He said sadly, "but you're in my way." He pulled an angel blade out and readied it.

Dean's eyes went wide and he fumbled with his belt to grab his own to defend himself, but the blade was slick with his sweat and slipped from his hands, and before he could move to dodge the oncoming blade Cas moved in front of him, blocking Crowley's blade with his own. "No, I am." Cas growled venomously.

Crowley set his jaw and glared, "I never liked you much." He muttered, and then threw a punch that hit Cas like a truck, sending him spinning and to the ground.

Dean had pulled his blade out by then and was ready, thanks to Cas's interference. "Okay. Crowley, talk to me. Why are you doing this?" Dean rationalized, holding the blade up with one hand, and holding the other one out in front of him cautiously.

Crowley turned the angel blade in his hand, "I have things I need done, and you three fools are in my way." He said simply, "Since we're done, can I kill I kill you now?" He asked.

"Crowley." Dean said, "Don't make me hurt you."

Crowley chuckled humorlessly, "You? Hurt me?" He laughed out loud, "You are an ant under my _foot_ , and it seems you've forgotten that." He readied his blade, "Let me remind you of your place." Then he lunged forwards.

Dean turned away from Crowley, the blade cutting through his side. He gasped and cringed, but turned to attack. Sadly Crowley had the advantage, and flicked him back, making him drop his blade and slide across the floor.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, struggling against the wall to help his brother. It seemed Crowley had trapped him against it.

Then, Crowley was over Dean, blade right above Dean's heart. Dean's breath caught as he looked at the red eyed demon.

"Thank you Sam," Crowley called, "for reminding me who I am. Now it's time I remind you two who you are."

"And what about me?" Cas growled, shoving Crowley over with supernatural strength, his eyes burning bright blue.

Crowley's lips turned up into a snarl, "You're a broken angel." He spat, "I'm the _King of Hell_."

Dean stumbled into a standing position, looking at Cas. He looked like he was about to explode, literally. "That's one hell of a 'broken' angel." He mumbled in awe.

Crowley lunged at Dean – who was still unarmed and wasn't prepared for the sudden attack. He backed away, trying to dodge the blade, but wasn't able to move fast enough. It went into his lower stomach, but was yanked out quickly before the thrust was completely finished. Dean blinked, holding his stomach, stumbling backwards.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, panicking as he pushed himself against the wall, "No!"

Dean took in a sharp breath and looked to where Crowley was a moment ago, but instead saw Cas standing in front of him, holding his knife in Crowley's chest.

Crowley wore sickening smirk before orange flashed under his skin and he fell to the ground in a dead heap.

The second Crowley was dead Sam bolted from the wall, running over to his brother.

Dean looked at Castiel, "Damn Cas." He said in a shaky voice, his knees buckling.

Cas grabbed him under the elbows and held him up, "Hold on." Cas swallowed. He lowered Dean onto the ground slowly, and held his hand above Dean's stomach.

Sam kneeled next to them, looking at Cas in anticipation- who was paused above Dean. "What are you doing?" Sam asked, looking between Cas and Dean frantically, "Can you heal him?"

Cas was pale, "Y-Yes, only a little, but he'll live if I do." Cas took in a deep breath and a dim glow came from under his hand.

Soon Dean's eyes were clearer and he had more color to him. He sat up carefully and looked at Sam, "Are you okay?"

"I could ask the same to you!" Sam exclaimed looking Dean over. He noticed that Dean still had injuries all over him, like the healing wasn't completed.

"Are you okay?" Cas repeated Sam's question quietly, leaning towards him.

Dean looked at Cas's pale face, "Hey, what's wrong?" Dean asked, furrowing his brows as he noticed a sweat on his brow.

" _Are you okay?_ " Cas repeated, this time more urgently.

Dean nodded, "I'll be fine Cas, why-?"

But Dean didn't finish his statement before Cas put his hand on Dean's cheek and smiled, "Good." He mumbled before falling forwards onto Dean's shoulder.

Dean almost fell back, feeling Cas's dead weight on him. "Whoa Cas!" He groaned, pushing him back so he could see his face, "Are you okay?"

Cas's head hung, he didn't look at Dean, but he mumbled, "Sam, help Dean back away from me."

"What?" Sam asked, looking at Cas. It was then that Sam saw that Cas was gripping his stomach, a blue glow leaking out from between his fingers. He swallowed and stood automatically. He moved over to Cas, "What did you do?" He asked grimly.

Cas's eyes were drooping, "You need to back up." He mumbled.

"Cas?!" Dean shouted, – noticing that something serious was wrong – moving forwards so he could look at Cas more closely. He noticed the wound. He looked Cas up and down, "W-Wait…" He stuttered, "That can't be enough to kill you."

Cas shook his head, unable to reply to that.

Sam understood, "It is if he uses up most of his power on healing somebody else."

Dean looked up at his brother, then back at the angel and grabbed Cas's face, "Cas!" He said, panicked, "Hey!"

Cas blinked, "You need to back away Dean…"

"What? No!" Dean exclaimed.

Cas took in a shaky breath, swallowed and said, "I don't want to hurt you." He fell backwards, but Dean held his shoulders tightly.

"Hurt me? You can't even hold yourself up." Dean argued, moving behind him to support his back by leaning him on his chest.

Cas sighed, "No, Dean… My wings... They'll-"

"His wings will burn you." Sam cut in, "Dean, let him go."

Cas could feel Dean's pounding heart, hear his fast breaths on his ear, and taste his own blood in his mouth. "Please, I don't want to hurt you." Cas pleaded as he pushed himself away from Dean weakly.

"No." Dean decided, wrapping his arms around Cas and pulling him back to him, "I'm not letting you die on this cold cement floor."

Cas shook his head, feeling tears sting his eyes, "Dean, let me go!" He argued, fumbling with Dean's hands, trying to pull them off of him.

"No." He repeated with conviction.

Sam's eyes were red and tear filled as he said, "Dean you gotta let him go." His voice was shaking.

Cas nodded, "Listen to your brother." he begged.

Dean shook his head, "No." This time his voice cracked as he spoke.

There was no pushing him away, and Cas knew this, but it wouldn't stop him from trying, "My wings will burn you bad enough to leave scars."

"You're going to leave scars whether they're physical or not." Dean murmured into Cas's ear, pulling him closer.

Cas cringed as he felt his grace fading, "Dean…" He mumbled, blinking his eyes closed, "please." He begged weakly.

Dean shook his head again, burying his face in the crook of Cas's neck, "No Cas, I'm not letting you go."

"You'll have to let go someday Dean." Sam said softly in a weak voice.

Dean shook his head and let out a muffled sob, "No!"

People always describe death differently, and usually for humans it's peaceful, and you feel no pain as you slip into the abyss. But an angel's death usually is too quick to ever be described properly. But if Cas were to describe it, he'd say his death was heartbreakingly, and agonizingly slow. He knew when his last breath was, he could feel his wings grow heavy, and he lost all sight when his grace filled his vision, a blindingly beautiful white light. That was one similarity between a human and an angel's death. They both see a beautiful white light. Humans see an angel waiting for them, and angels see themselves.

But sadly, Castiel could hear every word that was said when he was slipping into blindness.

"Cas…" Dean said quickly and quietly into his ear, "I'll never get another chance to tell you this, and I'll regret it if I never do, but-"

But Castiel simply smiled and said, "I know." And then his eyes went white as his grace showed through his vessel's mouth eyes and wound, and his wings caught fire.

* * *

\- Thanks for reading - ER


	8. Whispers

**Author's note: I fixed my Microsoft word and wrote this short one for you as an apology for my not updating and for the last one I posted. I also probably won't update again this year, but that's not saying much, so if I don't, have a happy Christmas and New Year!**

* * *

 _Based off of a prompt from Tumblr, Sam walks in on Cas with a sleeping Dean on his shoulder._

* * *

 **Whispers**

Sam sighed and stood from his computer, "Dean, I think I found a case." He called as he headed towards Dean's room, where he was most likely to be found if he wasn't with Sam. "Have you seen Cas today?" He asked as he approached Dean's room. He turned the corner and almost tripped as he stumbled to a sudden halt, shutting his mouth. He stared at Cas sitting on Dean's bed with a book on his lap, and Dean sleeping on his shoulder, with his head nestled into the crook of Cas's neck.

Cas looked up from his book and held a finger up to his lips, signaling Sam to be quiet. "He's sleeping." He whispered across the room. Cas wasn't very good at whispering – he didn't really understand the concept of it – but he did it well enough that Dean didn't wake up.

Sam nodded, "Okay," He whispered back, "could you send him to me once he wakes up?" he began backing up.

"Yes, what is it that you need?" Cas asked, stopping Sam, still keeping his voice somewhat quiet.

It seemed that would be what the entire conversation would consist of- straining their ears to hear the other's whispers, while also trying not to wake up Dean, who was a _very_ light sleeper.

"I think I found a case." Sam answered, leaning forwards against the door frame.

Cas nodded and smiled, "Oh, that's good. Where is it?"

"Northern Virginia-" Sam stopped for a moment when Dean stirred, he waited until he settled again with his body turned towards Cas, knees and one hand on his legs. Cas set his hand on Dean's, and Dean stopped stirring and calmed. "I think it's a werewolf, but it could be something else." Sam finished, looking back up at Cas.

"Okay," Cas replied.

"What are you reading?" Sam whispered, looking at Cas's book in curiosity, he must've picked it up off of one of their many shelves, and Sam had read most of those.

Cas picked up the book and flipped it over so he could see the cover, " _Frankenstein._ " He read, and then chuckled lightly, "You know, I remember when this book was published."

"Yeah? That one could be classified as a classic, have you read it before?" Sam asked, looking at the cover, he read that one a long time ago in high school so he hadn't felt the need to reread it now, but now he was rethinking that.

"No," Cas shook his head, "but I watched the play and the movie being produced. I must say, the movie doesn't do the book any justice."

Sam nodded, "It never does. Where are you in it?"

Cas furrowed his brows, "I'm not in it. While I know there are many strange things out there, this particular story is a work of fiction, no matter what you've heard from the Stein family."

Sam chuckled, "No, I meant what part of the story are you at?"

"Oh," Cas paused and looked at the page he was stopped at, "He's just killed the boy William."

Sam pursed his lips, "That part always made me sad, the kid didn't deserve to die."

"Innocence can never survive war." Cas sighed, shaking his head.

Dean stirred again, turning his head onto Cas's neck, he mumbled a soft, "Cas," and kissed his neck sleepily.

Cas glanced down at Dean and then put a hand in his hair, shushing him softly and kissing the top of his head.

"Well," Sam said, "I'll let Dean sleep, tell me when he wakes up." He grabbed the door handle.

Cas nodded, "I will, thank you Sam."

Sam nodded and shut the door behind him as he walked away and rolled his eyes.

* * *

\- Thanks for reading - ER


End file.
